


Oneshots Of Less Known Families

by Bliss_ful



Series: Stories That Will Be Continued [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Family, Fluff, Gen, Older Sibling Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Younger Sibling Foolish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful
Summary: Stories including Badboyhalo, Sapnap, Foolish, Dream, and Captain Puffy!!Angst and fluff.Entirely platonic, no smut, and entirely unlikely that any shipping will be mentioned (no promises of NO SHIPPING MENTIONED but it will not be major or focused upon in any chapter)I got really happy watching the 2/12 - 2/13 stream with Puffy, Foolish, and Bad then decided I wanted more Sapnap content too with Dream occasionally so :))★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If any of the CC’s included feel uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dream & Foolish
Series: Stories That Will Be Continued [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179821
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just basic information before you read! Generally, you don’t have to read this chapter I just want people to know what they are reading.

Siblings Foolish and Dream  
Papa Puffy with children/ducklings Foolish and Dream  
Kid Sapnap and Dadboyhalo  
Kid or teen Sapnap and kid of teen Dream  
Kid or teen Sapnap and kid or teen Foolish  
Papa Puffy and Dadboyhalo (not a relationship)

Notes  
\------------------------------  
All Platonic  
Usually will include just them unless I say otherwise  
Papa Puffy as Foolish and Dream’s parent!!  
Dadboyhalo as Sapnap’s parent :D Probably will just be the three as kids +the parents as adults so I don’t have to make angst :((  
Foolish’s age is changed a bit so he’s around Sapnap’s age because I need older siblings Dream sHut up.

Everything else is pretty self explanatory.-.


	2. Popsicle Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foolish is angry at Dream for taking his popsicle building, he tricks him, they hug, and Puffy makes apple slices <3
> 
> (Siblings Foolish and Dream with Papa Puffy)

Dream was parading around the room molding up a building made of popsicle sticks. Foolish had made it and recently brought it home from school. Foolish was jumping up and down trying I get it back, the older and taller boy holding it just up out of his reach, causing Foolish to get very angry. Foolish glared at his brother before getting an idea.

He stopped and let his face dissolve into fake hurt, muttering out a weak, “Please give it back, Dream.” Just as he'd suspected, the other paused to turn around and look at him, completely missing his smug gaze as he checked to see if he’d really hurt the younger feelings. That’s why it was entirely unexpected when Fookish jumped on him to grab his project, using his shark tail to smack at Dream so he could quickly scurry away. Dream let out a wheeze of laughter, chasing after the other after gaining his bearings.

Dream slowed to a stop as he stared at a giggling Foolish hiding behind Puffy, the woman raising an eyebrow at Dream as she watched her eldest son's gaze drift to his brother and then to the side, where the popsicle building kay on their countertop. She sighed and gently nudged the shark-totem hybrid out from behind her. Foolish let out a disgruntled squawk of dismay as he was moved against Dream’s arms, muttering when the older opened them quickly before falling into the hug, the two brothers quickly forgetting about the previous conflict in order to hug. 

Dream let out a purring noise, akin to something like a cat. Foolish’s noises were undefined and strange, but unique. The smaller nuzzled his head into his brother's chest and the two stayed there for a few minutes, Puffy moving around the kitchen to make some food.

When they finally puffed away Puffy was leaning against the kitchen counter, a plate of apple slices next to her. She smiled at her boys as they, delighted, began to devour the apple slices until none remained. She smiled at Foolish as he worried asked if she’d gotten any, telling him she had and letting him move on to start telling Dream not to do anything to his popsicle building or he’d be very mad. Puffy just smiled as she watched the two jokingly argue, happy her sons got along so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This makes me incredibly happy but I might just be sleep deprived, for me it’s 2:30 in the morning :))


	3. Dr. Nook And The Dr. Seuss Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Nook and kid Foolish!!
> 
> Dr. Seuss Poem, kudos of Sam reading (part of) a Dr.Seuss book and Foolish recording it then playing it on his stream. I had to wait forever for him to play it again so I could get down what Sam said but it was worth it!! :)
> 
> Ft. A bit of Puffy and Dream mentioned

Sam was holding a Dr. Seuss book, sitting on a wooden rocking chair and reading the words inside out loud to a small shark-totem hybrid sitting in front of him on the rug, the child’s legs pulled up to his chest as he stared wide eyed at Sam.

“One fish, Two fish, Red fish, Blue fish,  
Black fish, Blue fish, Old fish, New fish.” Foolish grinned up at him, the taller pausing to smile down at the child. A small chuckle from Puffy who was hiding behind the wall echoed through the room, Foolish glancing back for a moment in confusion before San started reading again and he looked back at him in delight.

“This one has a littlecar.  
This one has a little star.  
Say! What a lot of fish there are.  
Yes. Some are red, and some are blue.  
Some are old and some are new.  
Some are sad, and some are glad,  
And some are very, very bad.  
Why are they sad and glad and bad?”  
Foolish gasped loudly, “Yeah! Why are they sad and glad and bad? Can you even be all three at the same time?” Sam chuckled at the child, his curious but happy confusion welcome.  
“I don’t know, you’ll just have to find out!”

Sam continued to read, “I do not know, go ask your dad.” Foolish looked betrayed, Sam just smiled at him and reached up to rub the back of his head for a moment before going back to the book. 

“Some are thin, and some are fat.  
The fat one has a yellow hat.  
From there to here,  
From here to there,  
Funny things are everywhere.” Sam finished half the book, knowing the other half Foolish didn’t much care for.  
“What a banger, Dr. Seuss just be spitting man, I mean honestly,” Foolish nodded quickly, smiling up at the adult who grinned. Sam smiled back at him before abruptly getting up, the small hybrid blinking in confusion and following him with his gaze.  
“Let’s go get some snacks, hm?” Foolish visibly brightened, getting up and hurrying over. He slid his hand into Sam’s, the older letting out a little coo before they headed towards the kitchen.  
Puffy smiled after them before turning to go check on Dream.


End file.
